Of Truth and Sacrifice
by TheUltimateLokiFan
Summary: SPOILERS for Thor: The Dark World!] Loki was believed to be dead, Thor went to Natasha and Layla to bring them the news. What happens when Natasha and Layla find out that Loki lives? What new evil lurks in the shadows, just waiting to strike? [Third in the series after Of Bravery and Trust and Of Love and Hate.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Contains spoilers for Thor 2. If you have not seen the movie, **_**do not read**_**. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

Natasha was having a hard time sleeping. She hadn't had a good sleep for days. She couldn't get _him _off her mind. Loki had been sent to the Asgardian prison for his many crimes on Earth. This greatly upset Natasha, along with their daughter. Layla hadn't been the same, and she became extremely close to her mother. Much closer than she had been, about as attached as she had been with her father. Natasha frequently had to comfort Layla, and she did so both for her and herself.

Later in the night, as Natasha was doing some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. on her computer, she heard a knock on the door. She stopped typing on the keyboard, and set the electronic device aside. She stood from the couch and walked down the hall to answer the door. When the person was revealed, she gasped slightly in surprise.

Thor.

* * *

Layla had been sleeping, but she was awakened by her nightmares. The same nightmares she had been having for months. _Papa_, she thought, tears welling in her eyes. She put her face in her hands, her body beginning to shake as she cried.

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"He died saving me…Malekith, a Dark Elf, it was his second in command that was the cause of his death."

Natasha couldn't believe what Thor was saying. How could Loki be dead? Thor explained Loki's death to her. He said that Kurse had attacked him when a spear jutted from Kurse's chest. Kurse had stepped aside to reveal Loki. It had been only mere seconds as Kurse grabbed Loki and jabbed the spear, which stuck out from his chest, and it went right through Loki's chest.

Hearing this, Natasha covered her mouth with one hand. She felt sick, terrified that such a thing had happened. Still she motioned with her hand for Thor to keep going. Thor continued, saying that Loki killed Kurse by using one of Kurse's black hole grenades.

"Wait…a black hole grenade? Are you serious?"

Thor frowned, just giving Natasha a look.

"Right. That's not important, never mind." Natasha said.

She let Thor continue, saying that Loki died in his arms. After hearing all of this, Natasha didn't know what to say or do. She was too upset to even speak.

* * *

Morning came, and Layla was already awake at nine o' clock. _Another day without Dad_, she thought sadly. She ran a brush through her now shoulder length hair. She had gotten it cut to remember her father, although, she wouldn't forget him anyway. Layla set the brush down and she looked into the mirror in front of her.

She looked at herself for a moment, but then, she saw someone else to the left. He had long black hair, just slightly shorter than hers. His emerald eyes gazed back at her blue ones. Layla recognized the eyes, the clothing he wore was only slightly different, and his hair was very different, less spiky. This could only be one person.

_Papa!_, Layla thought, and the word left her mouth as she turned to face him. But as she did so, she noticed that Loki was gone. Layla frowned, then she grabbed her phone, and left the room.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?"

Layla just shook her head. She sat at the table in silence as her mom made them breakfast.

"I had a dream about him again."

Natasha stopped what she was doing for a moment. She knew exactly who Layla was talking about.

"Oh?" She said, turning to face Layla.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, turning back to what she was doing.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright. I understand."

Natasha and Layla were quiet after that, and even after they had finished eating, they still didn't speak to one another. It's now or never, Natasha thought.

"Layla?"

"Yeah?"

"Your uncle Thor was here last night."

Layla nearly jumped out of her seat as she seemed to perk up with happiness.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Layla, he brought bad news."

Natasha seemed like she was going to cry, Layla wondered why. Still, she waited for her mother to speak.

"It's about your dad." Natasha continued, and she could honestly say that telling Layla of her father's death would be one of the hardest things for her to do. Layla sighed before she spoke, "Let me guess, Odin decided to give him a worse punishment than being confined to a cell?"

Layla had taken after her father when calling Odin by his name instead of 'grandfather'. She knew Odin liked her, of course he had to since she was his granddaughter, but he did truly mean it, and he had told her in the short time that they knew each other. Layla however, didn't like the way he treated Loki. Layla did like her grandmother though. She was kind and she taught Layla a few things using magic.

"No. Honey, he's dead." Natasha said, her voice almost cracking as tears filled her eyes. Layla's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open before she shut it. She shook her head, stood from the table, and left the room. Natasha covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she heard the door to their house open then close. _Oh, Loki, we miss you,_ Natasha thought. It was as if she was hoping to hear his voice replying to her.

* * *

Layla teleported to the doors of Stark Tower, she waited outside briefly, looking around her. Her blue eyes shined brightly, mainly because of tears that threatened to fall from them. She soon opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Clint heard the elevator as it made a 'ding' sound. He looked up and towards the elevator as the doors opened. He saw Layla and he immediately stood and went to her. As soon as Layla got to him, she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Clint asked, as he put his arms around her. He had been a lot like a second father to her since Loki had been sent to Asgard's prison.

"Papa...he's dead, Clint. I never got to say goodbye."

Clint only hugged her tighter as she began to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry." Clint said softly, hoping that he could calm her down. Steve, Tony, and Bruce came into the room. They seemed to have heard Layla's crying.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

Clint didn't say anything, he simply held Layla, trying his best to calm the heartbroken girl.

"It's about Loki, isn't it?" Steve asked, his tone sounded sympathetic.

"Guys, just give her a few minutes, ok?" Clint told them, his tone sounded angry, but he wasn't. He was only trying to keep Layla from crying more.

* * *

"Dad, look what I did in school today!"

Jane smiled as she watched her son, Jayden, run over to Thor with a poster.

"See, it has all the Nine Realms," Jayden said proudly, "there's Asgard and Earth..." He went on about the things on the poster. Thor listened to his son as he spoke. He was proud of him and the work he had done. However, he was preoccupied as well. He had his thoughts on his brother, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since his death.

"That is brilliant, Jay." Thor told Jayden, looking at him with a smile. He then ruffled his son's short, blond hair with one of his hands, then he walked out of the room. Jayden smiled, but then frowned. At only eleven-years-old, he understood many things, and right now, he understood why his father was acting like this. He looked at Jane, his expression was rather sad. "Will he ever be happy again, Mom?"

"I don't know," Jane replied, walking over, and kneeling in front of him, "but these things take time to get over. He loved your uncle a lot."

"I did too." Jayden said, and after he set his poster down, he hugged his mother. Jane put her arms around him in response. She could hear him begin to cry. She rubbed his back, and she wondered how Natasha and Layla were doing with all this. Surely, they were having just as much of a hard time as they were, if not worse.

* * *

The rest of the day was miserable for Layla, and she couldn't stop thinking about her father. How had he died? Had it been a painful death? Layla's tears began to sting her eyes again. She lied down on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. Clint had given her a ride home at least seven hours ago. Layla heard her mother's voice as she called her name from downstairs.

"Honey, don't you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Layla answered.

She listened to Natasha's footsteps as she came upstairs to her room. A soft knock was heard.

"Layla?"

"Come in."

Layla sniffled, grabbing a tissue, then she sat up. Natasha came in, and upon seeing her daughter, she thought her heart would break. She went over to her, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to her.

Natasha pulled Layla into a hug, her daughter didn't move away.

"Mom, why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. It was just how everything played out."

Layla looked at her, her eyes red from crying.

"Who killed him?"

Natasha looked at her, a bit confused, yet surprised that she would ask that question, but she sighed, and decided to answer her.

"There was a Dark Elf named Malekith, and along with him, was his second in command, who was called Kurse. Kurse attacked Thor, and he could have killed him, had your father not stabbed him in the chest."

Natasha had to stop there, closing her eyes. Layla rested her head against Natasha's shoulder, waiting patiently to hear the rest. She was fighting back tears as well.

"After Loki stabbed Kurse, the mutated elf turned towards him, grabbed him by his shoulder and jabbed the spear, or what was sticking out of his chest, into Loki's chest. But, Loki had activated Kurse's black hole grenade. It killed the monster immediately. Thor told me that Loki died in his arms."

Layla sniffled, blinking her tear-filled eyes. She couldn't believe that that was how her father had left the world, or worlds.

"Do you think he's happy now? Even without us?"

Natasha smiled softly, and she looked at Layla.

"I think he's just fine. He's watching over us, I know it." Natasha paused before she looked at her daughter.

"Would you like to know what he said to the monster before it died?" Natasha asked, watching Layla.

"What did he say?" Layla asked, trying to smile.

"He said, 'See you in Hell, monster.'"

Layla smiled only a little, laughing softly, she could see her father saying something like that.

"I'm still going to miss him." Layla said, sniffling, and she layed her head on her mother's shoulder. Natasha ran her fingers through Layla's hair. "I will miss him, too. A lot." Natasha murmured softly as she rested her head on top of Layla's.

~~~

_(Will be continued.)  
_

* * *

**A/N: So, I am back. Thor 2 was absolutely amazing! I didn't expect what happened to happen, but regardless, I still loved the movie. I may write more chapters for this story since we all know Loki is not really dead. R&R! :) Thanks for reading, goodbye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part is continuing from the last one.** **Enjoy the story guys! **_**Italicized **_**print is a flashback. And if things seem a little rushed, I am terribly sorry, that is just how I wrote it.  
**

* * *

Later that night, as Layla lay asleep in her bed, she had a different dream than the others that had haunted her for months. It was far worse than the others. She dreamed of the mutated elf stabbing her father with the spear.

She even saw the light leave her father's eyes. He didn't activate the black hole grenade like her mother had told her. Layla could hear Thor screaming in anger and sadness. However, his cries were cut off, and that was when Layla awoke.

She sat up rapidly, then she put her face in her hands.

"I hate this," she whispered to herself, "I miss you, Papa."

Sobs began to escape her as she cried. It seemed as though all of this would never end. She would be doomed to cry over her late father every night. These thoughts left her mind as she heard a soft sound.

A voice.

She could hear footsteps on the carpeted floor, slowly coming to her bed side. Someone sat next to her, she felt their hand on her head. She could feel their fingers caressing her hair. This was not her mother's touch.

"Layla? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Layla listened to the voice again, she hoped she wasn't hallucinating. She lifted her head out of her hands and she looked to her left. Her father was sitting next to her, he was here for her, as he had always promised her when she was little. He was alive!

Layla knew this to be true because she could feel her father's touch, she could sense the magic that flowed through him. Without a second thought, Layla threw her arms around him. She could hear his soft chuckle, and feel his arms around her.

"You're alive." Layla said softly as she tried not to cry tears of happiness.

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

Layla pulled away from Loki a bit to look at him. She simply smiled and replied, "It doesn't matter, you're here."

She hugged him again, this made Loki smile.

"It really was you when I was looking in the mirror. Why did you hide from me?"

Layla could hear Loki sigh, then he spoke, "Because I was waiting for the right time to tell you that I wasn't gone. I knew of Thor's visit though, and I knew that you wouldn't truly believe it was me. So, I made it seem as though you were seeing things."

Layla could understand a little why he had done this, but she still didn't comprehend how he had survived his 'death'.

"You were stabbed through the chest, how are you alive now?" She asked.

"It wasn't me. Only a mere clone of myself."

Layla was slightly confused, and she pulled herself from his grip. She was about to speak, but Loki cut her off.

"This clone was special. I used just enough of my magic to make it seem like the real me. Nothing could pass through it, but, I can say it was difficult to keep the spell from breaking. Especially with Kurse's attack upon it."

Layla nodded, just letting the new information sink in. She should have guessed that her father would use one of his tricks. She yawned, stretching a bit.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You have to tell mom that you're ok. Everyone else should know too."

Loki nodded, and he slowly stood from her bed. He was about to leave, when he felt Layla's hand grab his. He turned to look at her, to see a face that almost broke his heart. "What is it, little one?" He asked, forcing a smile on his face.

"Can't you stay until I fall asleep? Please, Papa?"

Loki's breath hitched only briefly, just because of the sad tone in Layla's voice. It sounded frightened as well. Hearing her call him 'papa' tugged at his heart like it always had. He remembered other times when Layla had been afraid or sad, and how she had come to him, not Natasha. That is, unless Natasha was her only option. Otherwise, it was always her father that she went to.

Now, as Loki gazed at Layla, he could only smile and nod.

"Move over." Loki said in a slightly playful tone, causing Layla to giggle softly. She made room for him, then she layed on her side to face him. Loki sat on the bed, staying near his daughter. Layla reached up to poke him on the nose. Loki smirked slightly before he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Layla." He muttered softly into her hair before he leaned back, sitting up straight again. He ran his hand through her hair, playing with it in his fingers. He knew this would help Layla fall asleep, it always had when she was a child. When he knew for sure that Layla was sleeping, he watched her.

He noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept, and this brought a smile to his face.

"My little Layla." He said softly, his smile widening.

* * *

"_What do you have? Loki asked Layla, and the two-year old looked at him, holding up a ball._

"_Ball." She said, smiling, then she put it in Loki's lap._

"_You can have it." She told him before she got up, and walked over to a bunch of toys on the floor. _

"_What is Daddy supposed to do with the ball?" Loki asked, looking at Layla with a smile as he picked up the ball._

"_Play with it." Layla replied._

_Loki shrugged, lying down on his back, and throwing the ball in the air, then catching it. He did this for a few minutes. _

_He stopped however, when he heard Layla begin to cry._ _He looked at her, his expression showed his concern. He sat up just in time as Layla ran over and climbed into his lap, hiding her face in his chest. _

_Loki wondered what could have possibly scared his now frightened child. He held her close, just giving her some time to calm down._

"_What terror has frightened you, Layla?" Loki asked after her sobs had faded away. Layla looked up at him, her blue eyes were still filled with tears. She turned and pointed at the wall, where a very scary looking shadow was._

"_Monster." Layla said, shivering with fear. Loki tilted his head to one side as he looked at the shadow. He smiled a bit, thinking that he knew what was making the shadow. He set Layla on the floor next to him. Layla grabbed his arm before he could even think of standing up._

"_Daddy, no! The monster will hurt you!" She cried, and Loki looked at her with a caring look. He soon smiled before he replied, "It's not a monster."_

_With that, Layla let her father go and watched him walk over to the wall, stepping over a few toys on the way. Layla watched Loki as he pulled out a stuffed bear from behind a few of the toys on the floor near the wall. Layla's favorite stuffed animal._

"_I think this is who scared you, Layla." Loki said, walking over and sitting next to her on the floor, the bear in his hands. _

"_Teddy!" Layla exclaimed, grabbing the bear from his hands. Loki chuckled, watching his daughter hug the bear tightly._

_An hour or so passed, and Loki and Layla were asleep. Layla was laying on her father's chest, and Loki had one arm around her protectively. Neither of them stirred when the front door opened, then closed. _

_As she walked into the kitchen, Natasha was expecting to be greeted by her daughter and husband, however, neither of them came. So she turned left, walking down the hall to the living room. Upon entering the room, and looking to her right, Natasha smiled._

_Seeing that Loki and Layla were asleep on the couch, she stayed very quiet. She walked over and sat in the recliner on the opposite side of the room. She was exhausted, but that was what happened when one worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. There hadn't been very extreme problems, but it had still been tiring._

_So, Natasha decided to take her mind off of her work. She looked at Loki and Layla, a smile upon her face. It felt good to be home with the two most important people in her life.  
_

* * *

Natasha knocked on Layla's bedroom door the next morning.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm awake." Layla said, knowing why her mom was at her door.

"Well, when you're ready, come down and have some breakfast." Natasha told her gently.

"Ok."

Natasha smiled then she left, walking down the hall, and then heading downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear the sound of footsteps, and she knew for a fact that they belonged to someone else. It certainly wasn't Layla. Natasha slowly turned and started to walk to the living room.

As she walked, she suddenly heard the footsteps behind her, instead of in the living room. She whirled around, throwing a punch, only to have it caught. Her eyes widened as they settled upon an all too familiar face.

"Loki?" The word escaped her mouth rapidly.

Loki smirked very slightly, then he let go of her hand.

"Hello, Natasha." His smooth voice replied.

Natasha flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt his arms secure themselves around her. "How is this possible?" Natasha asked, nuzzling her face into his neck. Loki smiled, resting his chin on top of her head for a moment, closing his eyes.

Natasha smiled a little, then she moved her head out from under his chin.

"Well, do you have an explanation? Your brother told me you were dead. Layla was, and probably is devastated."

"Layla knows that I live. As for the reason that I am alive, I wasn't really stabbed. It was a clone."

"I thought things and people went right through them, and they disappeared?"

"Not this one."

Natasha chuckled a little, the tone he had used made her laugh. She took a second to really look at him now. He had changed so much since she had seen him. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair. She noted that it seemed much softer now that it wasn't spiked.

Not that his hair hadn't been soft.

"I missed you." Natasha said, her blue eyes looking up and into his. She was still playing with his hair, and she could tell Loki liked it.

"And I, you." Loki replied, smiling. Before he had a chance to say something else, Natasha kissed him. They didn't hear Layla come down the stairs as they were too focused on each other.

"This, I definitely didn't miss." Layla said loudly enough for them to hear, quickly averting her eyes. She could hear them laughing as she went into the dining room.

"It was your mother's fault." Loki called to Layla, who just rolled her eyes. She was glad that she had both of her parents again, but the making-out she could do without.

Natasha looked at Loki, giving him a look.

"You can't blame me for the kiss, you know." She said.

"And why is that?" Loki replied, pressing his forehead to hers, his emerald gaze locked on her face.

"Because you look so irresistible. I especially adore your hair."

She played with his hair yet again, and she listened to him chuckle. Oh, how she had missed that laugh. She knew now that sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to resist the emotions going through her at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this chapter took a while, for those who have been reading. I was having a bit of a writer's block, plus, I hand write these chapters before typing, mainly to see if I can add things and correct mistakes, or leave parts out that I don't want in it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be nice, might help with my motivation to write more. :)**

* * *

A week passed, and Natasha had decided that Layla, Loki, and herself should visit the other Avengers. She hoped that Thor, Jane, and Jayden would make it. They had wanted to come visit for a few weeks, so she hoped to see them at Stark Tower. That was where everyone seemed to want to go when they all met up.

Natasha wondered how the others would react to Loki being alive. Clint had told her that they hadn't been very upset when they found out about Loki's death. They were mostly feeling bad for Layla, mainly because they knew how hard it must have been for her to find out. Natasha could only hope that they would be happy with Loki still around. For the past few years, they all seemed to get along, except for Clint and Loki. Those two had always seemed to clash.

As Natasha was getting ready, she could hear Layla laughing. She assumed that Loki was doing something funny, for Layla didn't laugh like that unless her father was being a goofball. Natasha smiled, listening to her daughter laugh. She was glad that Layla was happy again.

* * *

"Dad, do that again." Layla said to Loki, still trying to contain her laughter, but that wasn't working. Loki smirked a little, then used his magic to shape shift into Steve Rogers. He walked around, reciting things that Steve was known to say. He walked over and sat down next to Layla on the couch. "Want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless America!"

Layla by this time was laughing harder than before. Loki returned back into his own form, and he started laughing as well. He leaned back against the couch as he did so. Layla turned to look at him and she poked her father's arm. When that didn't get him to look at her, she lifted her foot and ran it down the side of his leg. Loki jumped, this caused Layla to laugh again. She looked at her father, a few more giggles coming from her.

"Are you ticklish, Papa?" She asked, smirking at him.

"No, I am not."

"You're lying."

"No..." Loki replied, chuckling.

Layla ran her foot against his leg again and Loki yelped, pulling his leg away from her. He was laughing, but it was silent laughter. Layla laughed, then she tried to repeat what she had done, and she succeeded. Loki laughed loudly, and then he turned towards her saying, "Don't do that again!" He wasn't laughing very much, but a few more laughs escaped him.

"Or what?" Layla taunted, smirking at him.

Loki returned a smirk in reply to hers before he narrowed his eyes into a playful glare. He lashed out, grabbing her and pulling her over to him. He started to tickle her, Layla began to laugh. After a moment, she wriggled around.

"Mom! Make him stop!" She said as she tried to get away from her father. She was still laughing. Natasha walked into the room, standing a few feet away from them. There was no way that she was going to risk being tickled. She knew Loki's tricks, he could easily drag her over to join in their fun. As much as she sort of wanted to join them, she wasn't going to. She crossed her arms. A smile was on her face as she watched them. They looked like they were having so much fun.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"I can name several things you could do with me." Loki replied to Natasha with a suggestive smirk. Layla managed to get out of his grip, then she turned to look at him after hearing what he said to Natasha.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! Really?!" Layla exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands. Loki couldn't help but to laugh.

"Come on Loki. You're embarrassing Layla." Natasha said then she walked out of the room. She had to get her weapons, even if they were just visiting the others. One could never be so sure when an enemy would strike. Loki's eyes hadn't left her as she left the room.

* * *

Natasha fixed her Widow Bites on her wrists, they had seemed a bit lopsided earlier. She jumped when she felt Loki's arms around her waist. She knew it was him because no one else could send shivers down her back.

"I'm sorry, darling. Did I scare you?" Loki asked before pressing his lips to her neck. Natasha sighed contentedly, and she replied with a slight laugh, "Yeah, just a little."

Loki hummed once before he kissed another place on her neck. Natasha closed her eyes, just letting Loki do as he pleased. A minute passed and Natasha's cell phone rang. She walked over to pick it up, Loki was still clinging to her waist as she walked.

"Cut it out, Loki." Natasha said to him, slightly annoyed, then she answered her phone.

"Hello? Clint, hi!"

Loki walked with Natasha as she went around their room, his arms were still secured around her waist.

"Yeah, we'll be on our way...stop that." Natasha said the last two words sharply as Loki tried to kiss her jaw.

"_Nat? Are you alright?"_ Clint's voice asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"_You sounded awfully distressed. What's really going on?"_

"It's difficult to explain..."

"_Nat. You've known me long enough to know that I can handle anything. Especially, if something is wrong."_

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, her voice sounded uncertain.

"_When haven't I been sure?"_

Natasha smiled softly, then she looked at Loki, who had resorted to resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Loki is alive, Clint." She said, watching as Loki lifted his head and looked at her. He just smiled, then he put his chin back on her shoulder.

"_What? Really? But...Layla said he was..."_ He didn't continue.

"I know, but he's not, Clint. He's alive and healthy."

Natasha chuckled softly as Loki buried his face into her neck.

"Not to mention mischievous." Natasha added.

"_Well, I'll tell the others, I think Thor will be the most surprised. By the way, Jane and Jayden are here too. Oh, and tell Loki that I want to talk to him when he gets a chance."_

"Alright. I will do that." Natasha finished her sentence, but she closed her mouth immediately after in an attempt to keep a moan from leaving her mouth. Loki had pulled her closer against him, if that was possible.

"_Ok, Nat. We will see you all when you get here."_

"Yeah. Bye Clint." Natasha said, and she ended the call. She tossed the phone onto the bed, then she let her hands fall to her sides. She leaned her head back against Loki's shoulder. Loki still had his face buried in her neck.

"You really are a pain sometimes." Natasha said, closing her eyes. She could hear Loki chuckle, then he spoke, "I am sorry, but I couldn't help it. Besides, I love you too much to stay away."

"Yeah, well, it's a bit distracting when I'm on the phone." Natasha replied, lifting her head to look at him, a slight smirk on her face. Loki smirked right back after he looked towards her, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gladly kissed him back.

Soon, they went to Stark Tower, via Loki's teleportation.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, the other Avengers, along with Jane, Jayden, and Pepper, looked towards the elevator. Natasha was the first to step out followed by Layla and Loki. Natasha and Layla went to greet everyone, but Loki just stood alone for a bit. That is, until Thor walked over to him. Loki shifted on his feet, his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He wondered what Thor would do, now that he knew he was alive. Thor raised his hand, placing it on his brother's shoulder. It seemed as though he was making sure that Loki was really here. Loki noticed the slightly sad look in Thor's blue eyes.

"Brother..." Thor said softly, almost inaudible.

Loki swore he could almost hear the pain, then happiness in his voice. Loki let Thor pull him into a hug, and he put his forehead on Thor's shoulder. He didn't say a word to him, not wanting to tell him that he had tricked him. That he had gone back to Asgard and took over the throne. However, he had let Odin have it again before he escaped Asgard yet again. Thor finally let him go and he smiled in that bright way of his. He spoke then, "I don't know how you survived, but I am so happy that you did."

Loki allowed a slight smile, nodding. Then he looked towards a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in so long.

"Uncle Loki!"

Loki smiled as his nephew ran to him and hugged him around his waist. Loki grunted slightly, since Jayden had practically ran into him. He chuckled though and hugged him back.

"I missed you! I'm so glad you're ok! Dad said you died, but you didn't! What happened to you?" Jayden said, clinging to his uncle.

"Whoa, slow down Jay. I assume your father will tell you everything." Loki told the boy and looked towards Thor as if to say, 'Right?' Thor noticed the look on Loki's face and he nodded towards Jayden. He supposed Jayden should know. Loki looked back at Jayden, smiling softly.

"See? Now, I will spend more time with you when I can. Alright?"

"Ok." Jayden said happily, smiling up at him.

"Run along now." Loki told him, and Jayden hugged him tighter. Loki chuckled softly, ruffling the boy's hair, then he watched as Jayden let go of him and ran over to Thor. Loki turned to look towards Tony since he had heard the billionaire's footsteps.

"Hey, Reindeer Games." Tony said as he came to stand in front of the god.

"And how are you, Stark?" Loki replied, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Tony's nickname for him still agitated him a bit.

"Everything has been fine, at least almost everything. Pepper-"

"He doesn't need to know, Tony." Pepper interrupted sternly, as she walked over to the two. She smiled at Loki. "We are all glad that you're ok." She added.

Loki nodded, smiling, for once it was a real smile, not one filled with mischief or evil. Pepper had always tried to be nice to him. She had seemed to accept him quicker than the others, except maybe Natasha. Soon, Steve, Bruce, and Jane greeted Loki as well. Steve was his same polite self, as usual, and Bruce hadn't changed either. Loki was still a bit edgy around him, mainly because of that beating he gave him a few years ago. Since then of course, Loki hadn't made him mad. Jane came up to him, and he was about to say 'hello' but instead, he got a slap to the face which stopped him from saying anything.

"That was for scaring us. Don't put Thor through that again." She said, and right after she just smiled.

Loki couldn't help but smile back and he replied, "Well, I see you still have good aim, Miss Foster. Do not worry, I shall not do such a thing again." He said.

"Good. Hey, it's great to have you back." She said, and without hesitation, she hugged him. Loki raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised. However, he simply hugged her back then he made sure to put distance between them again. He wasn't going to risk making Thor jealous. Afterward, Jane smiled at him before she walked over to Thor and Jayden, who had been play fighting. Loki smiled before he looked around the room. There was someone missing, and Loki knew who it was.

"Where is the archer?" He asked, looking at the others to see if they knew. Steve spoke up, "He's in the training room; he said he would be there waiting to talk with you."

Loki nodded, then he said, "I will return shortly." He then disappeared.

After a few moments of perfect silence in the room, Tony finally spoke up, "Does anyone else think it was a bit weird that Loki hasn't played some kind of prank yet?"

"He just got here, he needs to get used to everything again." Natasha replied.

* * *

Clint cursed under his breath. His aim seemed off-center today. He loosed another arrow and got ready to shoot. He took a deep breath, then he let the arrow go. He watched as the arrow hit the target. Yet again, the arrow didn't hit the center. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Rough day?"

Clint didn't even flinch as he heard the voice. He turned around to face Loki.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He replied, walking over to a nearby wall to put his bow away. Loki watched him, he seemed interested in what the archer did to put the weapon away. He soon grew bored, and he decided to speak up.

"You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yeah. Just about a few things."

"Such as?"

Clint stood and faced Loki after he had his bow put away. He crossed his arms, his facial expression was serious.

"Do you have any idea what you put your family through?"

"Oh, so it's my fault that I couldn't be here? I see." Loki replied sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about your imprisonment. I'm talking about your 'death'."

Loki stayed silent, but he remained slightly angry as he awaited to hear what Clint would say.

"Natasha was most likely heartbroken, and I know Layla was devastated. She was dependent on me, and more so with Natasha."

Loki remained quiet, his eyes cast downward. He was rather annoyed that Clint was lecturing him about _his _family.

"Look, Loki. My point is that nothing was the same without you here. I have to admit, even I wasn't doing well. I'm still not."

Loki looked at Clint, then he followed the archer's gaze. He fixed his emerald eyes on the target, noticing that none of the arrows had even come close to hitting the center.

"It's kinda funny. I used to imagine that the target was you."

Loki gave Clint a look before he smirked slightly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, but when we were told that you were dead, I didn't have something to really aim at."

Loki nodded, looking towards the target again. It was as if when he 'died', Clint's imaginary Loki target died with him. He had nothing to shoot at. He looked back towards Clint.

"Do you still have that nasty grudge towards me then?"

Clint smiled only slightly, then he spoke, "Not so much, I still hate you for taking over my mind. Most of my anger was towards you and Nat being together though. I guess that changed when Layla was born."

"Well, you two are close. Layla likes being around you."

"Yeah, but she talks about you a lot when she is around me. She really missed you when you were in Asgard."

"I imagine she did."

Clint let a real smile come onto his face. He seemed to be thinking. The two of them stayed silent until Clint spoke again.

"Look, I've been a real jerk these past few years. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but I have to say that I haven't been very nice either. Would you accept my apology if I apologized?"

Clint shook his head, then he replied, "No, because you wouldn't apologize anyway."

Loki chuckled a bit.

"You're probably right. I suppose this means I will have to work for your friendship, yes?"

"Yeah. I doubt it will happen though."

With that, Clint walked to the target, starting to remove the arrows from it. Loki took this as a sign that their conversation was over. He watched Clint briefly, then he faded from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So it has been FOREVER, literally forever since I've updated and I am terribly sorry for the wait. I have been getting such bad writer's block, along with the fact that I had Christmas Break and all that. I finally have this chapter done. I worked very hard on it, so, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Look at them. See how happy they are? We are going to crush that happiness."

"And how exactly will we achieve that?"

"We must divide them. Once this has been completed, I will have what is mine."

A slender hand ran along the crystal ball that the two figures were looking at. The image of two all too familiar gods appeared in the crystal ball.

"Who are you after? Surely you cannot have them both."

"You are right, I cannot have both of them, but one has had my eye since the day we met."

"And the others? Do you intend to get rid of them?"

"Oh, no. I have other plans for them."

"What do we need to do?"

"Well, if we are going to turn them against each other, we need to take away the most important things to them."

"Which is?"

"The god's children. The frantic parents will turn against each other and the other members of their team. However, I know that Thor would never stay mad at his brother for long. That is why we must separate him from Loki, and also take the others from them both as well."

"Hmm...you are smart. I am more than willing to go through with this plan, but what will we do with the children once we have them within our grasp?"

"Well, the daughter of Loki is a threat, for she possesses magic. She could unravel my entire plan." The figure who looked to be more feminine of the two paced one way, than another before she stopped. "I am not only after having Thor to myself. No, I need something to reverse everything that has happened, if not all of it."

"Do you know what you need?"

"Feast your eyes."

The woman held out her hand, a holographic gem floating above her hand.

"This emerald should do the trick."

* * *

"Why can't I have magic like you and Uncle Loki?"

"Because, Jay, magic doesn't course through you like it does with me and my dad."

"It's not fair."

"Hey, maybe when you're older, your dad's hammer will be passed down to you."

Jayden shrugged, not replying to his cousin's words. He honestly didn't believe that would ever happen. Besides, he wasn't strong like his father, or at least, that's what he has always told himself. Layla frowned a little. She hated seeing her cousin like this, disappointed, feeling worthless. She walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. They were still in Stark Tower, for this little reunion was going on a bit longer than it was supposed to. Her mother and father were in the other room with the other Avengers. Every once in a while they would hear Thor's loud laughter, or even everyone's laughter for that matter.

A few minutes passed as Layla spoke with her cousin, and she even showed him a few 'cool magic tricks' as Jayden liked to call them. She smiled when seeing his awe-filled eyes as she conjured a fireball above her hand. She let the spell go though, watching the fire die down before she looked towards a bright green flash of light. Loki looked as though he was going to laugh as he had appeared and he looked around as if he was searching for something.

"Did you lose something, Papa?" Layla asked, smiling a bit as she watched her father.

"I need a hiding place, hide me." He replied, still trying not to laugh as a few chuckles escaped him.

"Why?" Jayden asked, his blue eyes held curiosity as he watched Loki.

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Loki said, smiling at him.

Jayden smiled, and Loki swore he saw Thor's smile. He hadn't noticed it before, then again, he hadn't always had a lot of time to be with the young boy. Jayden shook his head and he got up from the couch to walk over to his uncle. He grabbed Loki's hand, leading him out of the room. Layla watched them leave and head down a long hallway. She smiled, trying not to laugh herself. Her father could be so silly sometimes, but she wondered what had made him this way this time. She heard loud footsteps and she looked towards Thor.

"Have you seen your father?" Thor asked, his voice sounding slightly agitated.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The trickster made my food and drink disappear...he will bring it back, or he will feel the wrath of Mjolnir!"

With that being said, Thor stormed out of the room. Layla was doing her best not to laugh. Her father's antics along with Thor acting in such a way was enough to make her want to laugh.

* * *

"Hide in here." Jayden said as he opened a closet. They had gone into one of the many rooms that The Avengers could stay in if they would like. Sometimes they did, and it was almost like a sleep over when everyone was there. At least, that's what Tony always said.

"Very well, Jay, but if your father finds me, I will make you regret this." Loki replied to his nephew, clearly joking. His mouth quirked into a smile as he listened to Jayden laugh. That had been the plan after all, to make the young boy laugh. Loki always loved him, like any uncle would, and he did his best to make sure that his nephew was happy. Loki went into the closet and Jayden shut the door behind him after he knew he was situated. He left the room soon after, leaving Loki to wonder if Thor would come and find him here.

Natasha was sitting next to Clint at Tony's bar, while everyone else was either having pleasant conversations or lounging on the couches watching T.V. Clint had explained to Natasha that his little feud with Loki was over, and that nothing else was going to cause them to be hostile to each other. At least he hoped. Natasha wondered then what Clint had talked to Loki about. What had they been speaking of that needed to be said in private? She shoved the thought from her mind, just hoping that it had been just a simple time to apologize for them. Still, Natasha didn't think she had been so happy after hearing that Clint and Loki had tossed aside their differences and she hoped it would stay that way.

"So, do you think that you two will be friends?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Clint seemed as though he was contemplating her question.

"I'm not sure." He finally said after finding the right answer, then he reached to take a sip of his drink that he had to get from Tony. The billionaire never let anyone help themselves to the drinks unless the drinks were from the fridge, which mostly consisted of pop, beer, and other beverages.

Layla was sitting on one of the couches, Steve was in the middle, and Bruce on the other side of him. Tony and Pepper were sitting on another couch, Jane had a couch all to herself as of now. They were all watching T.V. Layla, who looked rather bored, let her eyes roll up towards the ceiling when hearing JARVIS speaking to Tony. He was saying something about a woman with blonde hair.

"Tell her I'm not in." Tony told JARVIS.

Layla smirked slightly, looking over at Tony who held almost the same expression. Pepper had given Tony a look, telling him that he should at least see what the woman wants. Tony replied by saying that he would 'end up inviting her up here, and that he didn't want to do that.' _Typical Tony_, Layla thought, her smirk still hadn't faded. She looked at Steve when hearing him start to speak to her.

"That smirk is almost as deadly as your father's, you know that right?" Steve said, smiling slightly at Layla, who laughed.

"I am well aware of that, but thanks for pointing it out." She replied, smiling a real and nicer smile this time. However, her upside down frown was quickly turned into one that was right side up when Jayden popped up from behind the couch and scared both her, Steve, and Bruce. Jayden started to laugh after he saw his cousin's face.

"That's _not _funny, Jay." Layla said in as calm of a tone as she could, even if she really wanted to scream at him.

"Yes it is! You looked so funny! I got Steve and Bruce too!" Jayden said still laughing as he went and hopped up onto the couch between Steve and Bruce.

"You sure got us, kid." Bruce said, looking still slightly afraid but he managed a smile and ruffled the boy's hair. Layla rolled her eyes. She hated it when Jayden did those things, then again, what else was a young boy to do? Even if he was only messing with her, Layla still didn't like it.

"Loki!"

Layla looked towards where Thor's voice was coming from and not a minute later, Loki went sprinting past and in front of the T.V. He was laughing, most likely because he had probably fooled Thor about ten or more times. Not even seconds later, Thor ran by, both of them disappearing into the other room. Or at least, the room with the bar.

* * *

Loki ran over to Natasha who had just stood up from her seat and watched as Loki hid behind her, but that didn't do him much good.

"Help me. He's after me." Loki said, nearly out of breath.

"You did this to yourself." Natasha replied, crossing her arms and looking towards Thor as he jogged towards them but he slowed down. By now, Clint had also gotten up from where he had been sitting.

"You know, I'm gonna stay out of this." He said as he walked towards the livingroom.

Natasha helped both Thor and Loki solve their little issue with each other, telling them that they were acting like children after she had. With that, Thor turned and left, heading to the other room where Clint had just went. Natasha sighed, watching him leave before she turned to look at Loki.

"You love to get yourself in trouble don't you?" She asked, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course, it is rather fun, especially if the target is my brother." He replied with a smirk.

Natasha rolled her eyes, smirking at him before she lightly hit his arm and began to walk away. Loki followed her, soon latching his arms around her waist, making her stop walking.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Loki asked, burying his face into her neck.

"Well, for one, this is a party, we are supposed to be around everyone, not just by ourselves."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be around me, _Natalia_?"

Natasha felt a shiver run down her back at the use of that name. He hadn't called her that before, and if he did, she must have not heard him right. She closed her eyes and she felt him place a kiss upon her neck then to her jaw. She then opened her eyes and turned slightly to look at him, and he gazed back at her.

"I'm not saying that at all. I just think it would be best if we went and hung out with the others. But maybe later, we can have some time to ourselves." Natasha said with a small smile as she watched Loki, keeping her eyes on his. Somehow, she was able to read him just by looking into those emerald-green eyes. Loki leaned forward, and Natasha brought her lips to his, knowing instantly what he had wanted. Afterward, the two of them walked, both of them with one arm around the other, as they went to join the members of The Avengers and their other friends.


End file.
